


Six and a half

by CaptainSam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Q (James Bond), Kinda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSam/pseuds/CaptainSam
Summary: Il était quartermaster du MI6, il travaillait avec James Bond - 007- et Eve Moneypenny, sous les ordres de M. C'était une bonne chose. Il se souvenait de ça.





	Six and a half

**Author's Note:**

> Repost de ma fiction sur FF.net sous le pseudo Sam Sanders (Yep je suis ici maintenant aussi...)

**56 minutes**

Il ouvrit les paupières, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu les garder fermées. L'air sec lui piqua les yeux, et il porta une main à son visage pour se les frotter. Aucune amélioration. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas aveugle, que c'était son environnement qui était trop sombre pour lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit. Non, il n'était pas aveugle. Il refusait cette option. Il releva la tête, essaya de voir quelque chose, mais l'obscurité était partout, étouffante, presque angoissante. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, il savait assez bien qu'aucun monstre ne se cachait dans la nuit. Pourtant, son souffle s'accéléra, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

C'était comme si son corps savait. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que son esprit n'avait pas encore compris. Sa tête retomba sur le sol dur et il releva légèrement les genoux, prêt à se redresser et tenter de voir où il se trouvait. Ses rotules cognèrent contre quelque chose, et sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide. Ce n'était pas normal. Il tenta de se redresser et son front rencontra la même surface.

Oh non.

Ses mains se levèrent pour venir à la rencontre de la plaque. Du bois. C'était du bois. Ou, tout du moins, cela ressemblait au bois. La panique enserra sa poitrine quand son esprit commença à mains coururent le long de la planche de bois, au dessus de lui, à côté, sous lui. Partout. Partout.

\- Non...

Un cercueil. Pas un cercueil. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore. Il posa les mains sur la planche au dessus de lui et poussa de toute ses forces. Bordel! Il n'était pas Bond, il n'avait pas autant de force que lui. Il abandonna rapidement, et s'efforça, en vain, de ne pas paniquer. Et il s'en sortait très bien, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ingrat ne lance une prière à un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas.

Faites que je ne sois pas enterré.

Bien sûr qu'il était enterré. Bien sûr. Il perdit pied à ce moment et hurla, hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé, ses poings frappant le bois avec toute la rage dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le nom de Bond se glissa parfois entre deux cris inarticulés. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Ses ongles accrochèrent les fibres du bois, mais il ignora la douleur, grattant encore et encore la planche au dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses muscles demandèrent indulgence. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le fond du cercueil, sa poitrine se mouvant à un rythme bien trop rapide. Il tenta de se calmer, en vain. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de se parler.

\- Calme toi... Tu es quartermaster, bordel, utilise ton cerveau. Souviens toi...

Il ferma les yeux, bien que ça ne change pas grand chose, et inspira par le nez. Il était quartermaster du MI6, il travaillait avec James Bond - 007- et Eve Moneypenny, sous les ordres de M, pas l'ancienne M, cette M là était morte, c'était Mallory, maintenant. Bien. C'était une bonne chose. Il se souvenait de ça. Il devait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant, maintenant. Il était dans les locaux du MI6, il travaillait sur l'enquête -quelle enquête?- quand une bande de mercenaires étaient entrés. Ils avaient tirés sur tout le monde. Pas sur lui. Il n'était pas blessé.

Q prit le temps d'écouter son corps. Mais, à part ses muscles brûlant et ses ongles qui palpitaient, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il n'était pas blessé. Ils ne l'avaient pas blessé. Ils le voulaient vivant, et en bonne santé. Pour le lancer dans un cercueil dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Pas de panique. Il ne devait plus paniquer, maintenant. Ça ne changerait rien à sa condition, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, cela réduirait son temps de survie. Son temps de survie... Il était quartermaster, il pouvait calculer ça.

Il remua légèrement pour évaluer la taille de sa prison. Un peu plus longue que lui, pas beaucoup plus large, ni plus haute. En prenant des chiffres volontairement larges pour son poids et sa consommation en oxygène -envisager le pire des cas ne serait pas du luxe dans sa situation- et en considérant qu'il avait consommé excessivement d'oxygène ces deux dernières minutes, à cause de son accès de panique... Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué à savoir. Q prit des notes mentales, calculant son temps de survie. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en intoxication au gaz carbonique, mais s'il supposait que sa dernière demie heure de vie se faisait dans l'inconscience...

\- Sept heures...

Sept heures, huit, s'il était chanceux. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était déjà là. S'il en croyait l'engourdissement au niveau de son sacrum et de ses omoplates, cela faisait plus d'une demie heure. Il avait maximum six heures et demie de vie devant lui.

Il oublia Dieu à partir de ce moment. Il arrêta de prier Dieu et commença à prier Bond.

Car il devait être la seule personne en ce monde capable de le retrouver. Et peut être aussi la seule personne à véritablement le chercher.

**244 minutes**

Ses maux de têtes le harcelaient depuis un bon moment, déjà. Combien de temps, d'ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé dans cette boîte? Il avait essayé de compter les secondes, pendant un moment. Il s'était arrêté à deux milles sept cent quatre vingt trois, quand son mal de crâne était devenu trop important pour continuer. Au moins trois quart d'heure, donc. Mais il était enterré depuis bien plus que ça. Sans lumière du jour, sans aucun moyen de savoir l'heure, il avait perdu tout repère temporel. Il ne savait même pas s'il faisait encore jour, dehors. Il l'espérait. De tout son cœur. Le retrouver de jour serait une tâche difficile pour le MI6. Le faire de nuit relevait de l'impossible.

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce cercueil. Il avait désespérément fouillé ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone qui, bien sûr, était aux abonnés absent. Ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas idiots. Pas de moyen de s'éclairer non plus. Pas de téléphone, pas de lampe torche, pas de briquet. Rien. Pourquoi aurait-il eu un briquet, de toute manière? Il ne fumait pas et ne connaissait personne qui fumait. Pas d'oreillette, non plus. Il aurait pu s'arracher l'oreille de désespoir. Ils ne lui avaient rien laissé. Ils étaient loin d'être idiots, ils savaient à qui ils s'en prenaient, et ils savaient parfaitement jusqu'où allait leur technologie. Ça lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Il avait la nausée. Il ne vomirait pas, non. Il n'avait probablement rien avalé depuis un moment, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas faim, cependant. Ou, plus exactement, il avait faim, mais il avait d'autre choses plus importantes que son estomac à s'occuper, présentement. Il avait soif. Et c'était déjà plus alarmant. Il se demanda si son inconfort, les maux de tête, la nausée, n'étaient pas plus des symptômes de déshydratation que d'intoxication au dioxyde de carbone.

S'il avait son téléphone, il pourrait chercher sur internet.

Non. Il pourrait appeler Bond. Oui. Il ferait ça. Il appellerait Bond. Ligne directe sur son téléphone personnel. En supposant qu'il soit enterré assez peu profondément pour recevoir un signal. Il téléphonerait à Bond, qui l'enverrait probablement balader. A moins qu'ils ne le cherchent déjà. Dans ce cas, 007 tenterait de le calmer, de lui faire dire où il est...

\- Dans un cercueil, Bond... Dépêchez vous... J'ai moins de quatre heures.

Alors Bond tenterait de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils étaient en train de trianguler sa position grâce à son téléphone, et qu'il ne devait pas raccrocher. Il lui demanderait de lui faire confiance. Qu'il venait le chercher.

\- J'ai confiance, Bond...

Et il entendrait la terre bouger au dessus de lui, les coups de pelles sur sa prison, la voix de Bond, venant de l'extérieur, et non plus du téléphone.

_On arrive, Q. Respire. C'est fini. On arrive._

Q surprit le sourire sur ses lèvres et se releva brutalement, interrompu par le bruit sourd de son crâne frappant contre le bois. Il ferma les yeux et se rallongea en se frottant le front. Hallucinations auditives. Manifestations de la déshydratation ou du dioxyde de carbone? A moins que ce ne soit celle d'une quelconque maladie mentale qui faisait son come-back. Il ne serait pas étonné de savoir qu'il tournait schizophrène.

Pas de Bond, pas de bruit. Juste le silence, sa respiration rapide -trop rapide, calme toi, Q- et les battements de son coeur qui accéléraient. Dangereusement.

**390 minutes**

L'inconscience était arrivée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et différemment. Il avait pensé qu'il s'endormirait, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Loin de là. Il s'endormit une fois. Puis se réveilla. Puis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Puis il perdit le compte. Il était trop fatigué, cela devenait trop compliqué de compter et trop difficile de lutter.

Il avait pensé que mourir par enfouissement prématuré était une chose terrible. La vérité, c'était qu'une fois passé les moments de panique, c'était bien mieux que de se faire tirer dessus, ou que de se faire pendre, ou que de se faire attaquer par un requin. Pas de douleur, pas d'étouffement. Il respirait parfaitement bien, quoi qu'un peu rapidement -et de façon inefficace- et, à part la douleur désormais sourde de ses mains, il n'avait mal nulle part. Même son mal de tête avait rendu les armes.

Il allait juste s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Pour de bon. Et ça n'allait plus tarder.

Voyons le bon côté des choses: le MI6 n'aurait pas à l'enterrer. Le travail était déjà fait. A moins qu'il n'ait droit à une inhumation en grande pompe, avec Union Jack en guise de linceul. Il en doutait. Il n'était pas agent, juste quartermaster. Il se demanda si le MI6 le pleurerait. Probablement pas Mallory. Eve verserait sa larme, il en était sûr. Elle était bien trop émotive pour ne pas le faire. Bond ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

C'était un peu triste de se dire que seule Eve Moneypenny le pleurerait.

Peut être qu'ils avaient abandonné les recherches. A moins qu'ils ne les commence seulement. Dans les deux cas, il était condamné. A bien y réfléchir, il avait été condamné depuis l'instant où ses ravisseurs avaient refermé le couvercle de ce cercueil.

Il sentit l'inconscience glisser peu à peu en lui, remplaçant l'espoir qui suintait hors de son corps. Sa tête tournait terriblement, il pouvait le sentir, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale. S'il avait encore quelque chose dans l'estomac, il l'aurait probablement vomi. Mais il n'avait rien. Il était vide. De nourriture, d'espoir et de force. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser glisser et à attendre que la Faucheuse ne daigne se déplacer pour lui.

Un bruit sourd, mais relativement puissant le fit sursauter, le jetant hors de sa torpeur. Q fronça les sourcils et posa une main tremblante sur le bois au dessus de lui. A moins que sa main ne fut parfaitement stable, et que ce fut la planche qui vibrait. Il laissa retomber son bras et, intrigué, repoussa la Faucheuse d'un mouvement de la tête. Nouvel objectif: il devait savoir d'où venait ce bruit. Lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau, deux fois de suite, son cœur, qui avait déjà commencé à ralentir, sursauta dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Pas cette fois. Ça ne devait pas être une hallucination.

\- ... 'Suis là...

Sa voix était rauque, fatiguée de ne pas avoir servi pendant tant de temps. Q toussa plusieurs fois avant de réessayer:

\- Je suis là!

Un cri. Clair et fort, cette fois. Les coups s'arrêtèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, pour reprendre de plus belle l'instant d'après. Le corps de Q se mit à trembler. Pas d'hallucinations. Faites que ça n'en soit pas une. Il toussa encore, ses poumons outrés d'avoir à respirer un air si vicié. L'adrénaline se précipita dans son sang, et il recommença à griffer le bois. Il devait sortir. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, bien plus fort que les autres. Le choc fit trembler le cercueil. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur sa prison. Quelqu'un venait de tomber sur sa prison.

\- Q!

Il arrêta de gratter, il arrêta de respirer, il arrêta de trembler, son corps tout entier tourné vers la voix qui perçait à travers le bois. L'absence de réponse la secoua d'une teinte d'inquiétude:

\- Q!

\- Bond...

Il était venu. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

\- Bond! BOND!

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et Seigneur, il espéra de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il n'avait plus la force d'espérer dans le vide.

Il y eut un craquement si fort qu'il aurait pu le rendre sourd, et la lumière du jour l'agressa, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières. Il se sentit soulevé puis tenu contre un corps tremblant, bien plus imposant que le sien.

\- Q...

La voix grave de Bond sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il entrouvrit les paupières l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps d'apercevoir le costume blanc et noir de l'agent, avant de s'y accrocher désespérément, ignorant la douleur que cela engendrait dans ses doigts.

\- Q, respire...

Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié qu'il retenait son souffle. Il était dehors, désormais, et il pouvait respirer. Bond avait raison. La subite inhalation d'air fit sursauter ses poumons, lui arrachant une douloureuse quinte de toux. Il sentit la main brûlante de Bond se caler contre sa nuque, le tenant serré contre lui. Soit l'agent était victime d'une forte fièvre, soit c'était lui, Q, qui était froid comme la mort. Au vu des circonstances, il aurait tendance à pencher pour la seconde option.

Bond était partout autour de lui, le menton sur le haut de son crâne, le berçant doucement.

\- Je t'ai trouvé... Je t'ai trouvé. Ça va aller, Q.

Q hocha faiblement la tête. Bond avait raison.

Et même s'il avait tort, Q se surprit à vouloir le croire.


End file.
